


Remember

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: At least he remembers.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> here's a drawing I did for this;
> 
> https://somethingbetterthan.deviantart.com/art/Scriddler-750601947
> 
> This is a short story just so you know.
> 
> edit: *coughs* so I finished all of Riddler's quest in Arkham Knight, and found out that Scarecrow actually interrupts Jason talking to Barbara so that's something funny to think about.

Edward broke down in front of Scarecrow. He was so much different, and it made his heart throb in pain. His throat felt closed off as he gasped for air. He knew that thing was staring at him, the foggy eyes boring into his skin.  He wasn't fond of crying, but when he saw the man he loved, torn up like this, he couldn't breathe. This was probably the most quiet Scarecrow had ever been, seeing someone cry would cause him to question creepily, fear this, fear that.

Maybe he was, but Edward couldn't hear it over his own ragged sobs. He heard a second pair of footsteps, and he glanced from his closed eyes, seeing the blue and red colour of the Militia leader, Arkham Knight. He'd probably regret this later, as he continued to feel the tears poor down his face. "The cloudburst is ready." Scarecrow glanced at the man. "I'll be there a minute, leave." The Arkham Knight nodded, turning on his heels and making his way out of the quiet chamber. Scarecrow slowly approached the Riddler, his eyes darting for any movements.

The man on the ground felt a warm hand on his wrist, pulling it from his face. Scarecrow sat there, his casted leg laying beside him as he put most of his weight on the good one. Scarecrow's other hand touched Edward's face softly, his thumb swiping away the tears still falling. Edward's eyes opened to look at the man before him, sorrow filled the man's bagged face as he leant forward placing his forehead against Edward's head. Edward smiled. At least he remembers.


End file.
